A Demon's Luck: Sebastian x Lucy
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Sebastian's contact with Ciel is broken. Undertaker grabs him and takes him to the world of Fairy Tail. They meet Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail. Can Lucy get use to Sebastian and Undertaker? Will Lucy be Sebastian's mate or will she be Nastu's mate? Will Fairy Tail's behavior affect our favorite butler? Can Sebastian survive this guild?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sebastian's contact with Ciel is broken. Undertaker grabs him and takes him to the world of Fairy Tail. They meet Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail. Can Lucy get use to Sebastian and Undertaker? Will Lucy be Sebastian's mate or will she be Nastu's mate? Will Fairy Tail's behavior affect our favorite butler? Can Sebastian survive this guild?

* * *

><p>Magic:<p>

Sebastian: Elementary Demon Slayer magic, reequip magic (swords, daggers, poles, and sais), shadow magic, seduction magic, Demon Force, and Unison Raid (with Lucy, Nastu, Gajeel, Cobra, Rogue and Sting)

Undertaker: Area (due to him being an exceed and human), Control magic, and reequip magic (He is going to have different type of Scythes and daggers)

Lucy: Elementary Dragon Slayer (secretly) and Celestial Spirit Magic, Dragon Force, and Unison Raid (with Sebastian, Nastu, Gajeel, Cobra, Rogue and Sting)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. A contact broken<p>

Sebastian's POV

I saw my master's eyes turned into demon eyes. Claude took his soul away. No! I banged my fist on the ground bitterly. I hated this moment and just wanted to be knocked out right now. Master looked at me sadly and I looked back sighing and with a fake smile. He shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine like always...right? I saw Claude smirking with delight and I glared at him promising death to his master. I felt sicken as I saw Grell protecting me. I can take care of myself. Wait, he is not gonna rape is he?!

Grell: Sebby-kun~, I will protect you no matter what!

I looked at him confused as he turned back to Claude. His hair blocked my view and I got hit super hard with something. I seen my master holding a bat and Undertaker lifting me. My vision is getting blurred. No, master why? I wanted your soul more than anything. I closed my eyes slowly as a lone blood tear fell on the floor.

Grell: Sebby-kun~, you'll be happy and that's all that matters!

I: *blurred vision* Grell...where am I going...?

Grell: Just sleep, Sebby-kun~!

Undertaker: Grell, I except you to take care of Ciel and the household.

Grell: Yes, sir! You have no reason to doubt me!

Ciel: *serious* I have some doubt about you.

I felt Undertaker carry me away and heard fire dragon roar or something like that. Then, the portal closed and it wasn't morning anymore and I started to wake up. I saw a grey cat with bright green eyes, long sliver hair, a hat, and paws. My headache was gone quicker than I thought. I looked at the cat and it had same grin as snuggled to my chest. I groaned as the moon's light hit my eyes. The cat laughed at me and I glared darkly at him.

Undertaker: *laughs* (Don't worry about Ciel, he'll be fine.)

I: Where am I?

Undertaker: In the world of Fairy Tail.

I: Fairy...Tail...

Undertaker: Yup, Fairy Tail.

I lifted myself along with Undertaker in my arms. I got up confused. My legs felt a bit like jellyish, but overly all fine. I proceeded to walk around as Undertaker turned into his human self except with ears and tail.

Undertaker: What?

I: Why? The ears and tail? *points at his ears and then the tail*

Undertaker: I...don't know!

I: *deadpans* You serious right now?

Undertaker: *nods as his gray/sliver ears twitches shortly* Sorry, so let's find you a guild to be in!

I: *sighs as Undertaker snickers with delight at me* Alright then.

Undertaker: *smiles showing his pointy teeth at me* Great!

We proceed walking to a weird object on tracks? I looked at him confused and he just smiled while ordering two tickets. I shrugged as I caught some fangirls's eyes. I felt my body shiver which was unlike me, but it felt right at this time. I looked at Undertaker who was dragging me away. I was relieved at first, but angry as dragged me. We're already on the train and I felt sick. 'Curse you, Undertaker. What did you do to me?' I thought sickly and lay my head on the pillow that he had for me. 'Thank you, Undertaker.' I thought feeling a lot better sorta. I felt my eyes grow heavy and heavier in till I was in deep sleep.

In my dream,

I felt like I was floating somewhere dark, black and soft feathers. I touched one and it felt sad for some reason.

Feather: You said you'll never leave me, Sebastian.

I: I didn't...

Feather: Then, why is my soul gone?

I: Ciel...

Feather: Why didn't you protect me, Sebastian? I loved you.

I: And I do, too. Young master..

Feather: May you put me down?

I put the feather down and picked another one up.

Feather: Sorry about messing up the garden, Sebastian!

I: *smiles slightly* Hey, Finny.

Feather: Sebastian, I messed up the garden again!

I: *laughs amused* I know, Finny, I know.

Feather: Sebastian?

I: *nods* Yes, Finny.

Feather: How are we in contact with each other?

I: That I do not know.

Feather: But, you know everything!

I: Yeah, I do, but I don't know why or how were in contact.

Feather: This means you don't everything!

I: *laughs* I guess I don't.

Feather: Down please!

I put the feather down smiling as I felt my body being carried off.

End of dream and Sebastian's POV,

Sebastian woke up at a guild with symbol of a fairy and tail which he founded so strange since the world was named Fairy Tail. He saw Undertaker set him on the floor which he landed gracefully. He pushed the door open softly and notices how many members there was. Sebastian's mouth fell open as Undertaker snickered at him. He send a harsh glare at Undertaker while pick him up and avoiding people and walked upstairs until.

?: WHO ARE YOU!

Sebastian: *pales and looks at the guy who shouted* That's peculiar. Having Salmon hair color. Very peculiar indeed. *proceeds to walk to the master office*

Undertaker: *tugs on shoulder* Not nice.

Sebastian: I don't know him yet.

Undertaker: Still rude even for you.

Sebastian: *rolls eyes* Whatever, Undertaker.

Undertaker: *frowns at Sebastian* Okay then.

Sebastian and Undertaker proceed to the master's office. Sebastian saw the only door up there and took that one. He opened softly and saw a short man with white working at the desk.

Master: Well hello there, welcome to Fairy Tail.

Sebastian: Your the master, right?

Master: Indeed I am, child.

Sebastian: But, I'm not a child.

Master: You are if you are joining Fairy Tail.

Sebastian: May I join?

Undertaker: Can I too?!

Master: Of course!

Undertaker: I want my mark grey or sliver on my shoulder! *turns into exceed human*

Sebastian: I prefer black and on my neck.

Master: Fantastic! May I ask what type of magic you use?

Undertaker: That's the only problem we don't know.

?: Gramps, who are these two!

Master: Nastu, why don't you and the mystery man have fight to find out?

Nastu: COOL! AND Ezra isn't here.

Undertaker: Whose Ezra?

Nastu: *freezes up* Someone you never want tick off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Natsu Vs Sebastian

Happy: Natsu Vs. Sebastian

* * *

><p>Every Fairy Tail member placed their bets on Nastu because they didn't know Sebastian while Undertaker placed his bet on Sebastian.<p>

Natsu: I'm not going easy on you!

Sebastian: *nods* Yes, then best of luck to you.

Natsu: *fire dragon iron fist* Fire Dragon Iron Fist!

Sebastian: *turns into water avoids Nastu's attack* Sorry, but I can not lose. *water demon roar* Water Demon Roar!

Natsu: *fire dragon roar* Fire Dragon Roar.

The Fairy Tail members couldn't see a thing due to steam. Sebastian could see Nastu perfectly and strike him with his foot. Nastu grabbed his leg just in time, but Sebastian was smarter than he is and used he other leg to kick Nastu's head. The steam cleared to see Sebastian standing and Nastu holding his head.

Natsu: *toothy smirk* Not bad! *fire dragon wing attack* Fire Dragon Wing Attack!

Sebastian: *sighs* It's rather pointless. *gets "burned"*

Natsu: Did I-?

Sebastian: *drinking Natsu's fire* Tasty~! *fire demon iron fist* Fire Demon Iron Fist!

Natsu: *blocks and gets scratched some* How come can't eat your fire?

Sebastian: I guess different strengths, Nastu-san.

Nastu: Sure.

Sebastian: *nods* Yes. *licks his thumb slightly as he hear the girls in the guild squealed* Want me? *finishes licking his thumb*

All Girls: YES! WE DO!

Nastu: *covers his ears* SO LOUD!

Sebastian: *requip sais that controls fire and reduces it too* Ready? *wind demon roar* Wind Demon Roar!

Natsu dodged as Sebastian stabbed him which burned him greatly.

Sebastian: I never did this before though.

Natsu: Never.

Sebastian: Not really, but it's enjoyable.

Natsu: Yup! *grins*

Sebastian: Do you enjoy being apart of something?

Natsu: A guild! Well yeah! *grins more*

Sebastian nodded a bit before they...

?: ARE YOU FIGHTING AGAIN, NASTU?!

Natsu: Oh, no. I have to get away before she see me! *runs away*

The whole guild froze as Erza made her way though. Undertaker was on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian bit his glove softly. Undertaker smiled at Sebastian's nervousness. Sebastian stared at him before sighing.

Time skip,

Natsu kept bugging Sebastian for rematch, but Sebastian was sitting by Lucy and was ordering a drink. Sebastian had his mark on his neck like he wanted. Undertaker was amused at Nastu who plead at Sebastian as he was looking over a mission.

Nastu: Please Sebastian! Let's spar again!

**'A 4 butlers and maids needed to spy on one of my enemies**

**Reward: 800,000,000,000**

**Monsters and demons will be involve. Somebody has been targeting me for the pass 3 years. I need protection from this person. Will you please help me?**

**From,**

**Jeffery'**

Sebastian: Master?

Master: Yes, Sebastian.

Sebastian: I need 2 males and 4 females for this request. *shows him the request*

Master: Don't you mean 3 males.

Sebastian: Undertaker is not going.

Undertaker: I am.

Sebastian: Hmm, okay.

Nastu: CAN I COME?!

Sebastian: One male down, one more to go.

Freed: May I come as well Sebastian?

Sebastian: Sure. 0 males down, 4 females to go.

Nastu: Lucy, it could help pay your rent!

Lucy: Then, I'm coming as well.

Sebastian: 1 female down, 3 females to go.

Time Skip,

(Sebastian, Nastu, Undertaker, Freed, Lucy, Wendy, Ezra, and Lissana makes up Sebastian's Team)

Sebastian and his team walked to a mansion. It had blue only. Sebastian stared at the mansion sighing before knocking. He saw a young boy who was in shackles opening the door. Wendy stared at him sadly while Sebastian pitied him. The boy smiled slightly.

Joseph: I'm Joseph. Please come in. *opens the door more to let them in*

Freed: I must say this mansion impressive, so where is your master?

Joseph: *looks down* In his brother's Study. I'm sorry to be rude, but may I please get back to work?

Sebastian: Yes, you may. Thank you for letting us in, Joseph.

Joseph smiled kindly at Sebastian before returning to his work. A girl had a purple ponytail in her hair and a dog collar on.

Sally: Names Sally. I will be taking you to my master.

They followed behind her. Sebastian was annoyed with Nastu making fun of her not knowing that she can hear him. 'It hurts.' Came a soft mumble. Sebastian flinched at her voice it reminded him of young master.

?: SALLY!

Sally: Ugh, coming. *turns to us* I'll get you when he is ready. *walks inside quietly while shutting the door*

Wendy played with her fingers as they waited for Sally. Nastu groaned out of boredom as Lucy and Sebastian talked to each other. 'For some reason my heart beats faster, when I'm with her.' Sebastian thought with a smile. Lucy smiled back at him.

Time Skip,

(Too lazy. They sliptted the reward money evenly by 100,000,000 and they are on the train going home. Sebastian is staying with Lucy at the time.)

Sebastian, Undertaker and Lucy are heading to Lucy's house and they were walking. Undertaker was on Sebastian's shoulder. Lucy was balancing herself as she walked home. She almost fell off when Sebastian caught her. Her face was near his, her cheeks were brightly red.

Undertaker: Are you two going to kiss?

Sebastian: UNDERTAKER! *blushes lightly as he set her closer to him*

Undertaker: *laughs* (Just asking, Michaelis.)

Lucy: Thank you for catching me.

Sebastian: It's nothing really, Lucy.

Lucy smiled at Sebastian who was glaring at Undertaker darkly. Undertaker just laughed heartily at Sebastian. Sebastian and Lucy walked together pretty close even some will think their dating, engaged, or married. Sebastian and Lucy were too oblivious to notice anything. Undertaker will have to tell the barmaid about this.

Time skip,

Sebastian was sound asleep on Lucy's bed. Undertaker was already at the guild. Lucy had Sebastian's head on her lap. 'Maybe just one little kiss on his lips.' Lucy thought leaning near Sebastian's face. His soft breath near her lips in till he woke up and closed the gap between them. Their eyes widen in surprise and a bit of lust. Lucy was about pull away in till she felt Sebastian's hand on her head pulling her closer. Sebastian's tongue played with hers. Lucy moved away, so Sebastian can sit up. Lucy felt her top come off.

Lucy: Sebastian!

Sebastian: *purrs* Yes, Lucy.

Lucy: *blushes red* My top! *is on Sebastian's lap*

Sebastian kissed her lips. He was savoring her strawberry flavor before pull away and giving her top back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kicked off of Team Nastu

Sebastian's POV,

I walked with Lucy to the guild, but something was off with Lucy. Like she didn't want to go here, it upsetting to see her sad. As I open the door for, we saw Team Nastu staring dead ahead at us.

Nastu: Hey, Sebastian and Luce! Luce, we're kicking you out of Team Nastu and replacing you with Lissanna.

Gray growled at Nastu clearing annoyed with Nastu. I was furious with him. Lucy stared at him clearing hurt.

Lissanna: Lucy, I'm so-

Lucy: It's fine beside I'm not upset at you or Team Nastu.

I had nothing to say to them. I stared at Lucy has she walked to the request board. I followed after her with Undertaker on my head.

**Mission Request**

**Four New Keys.**

**Money: 200,000**

**Request: Wind trouble...Somebody has been sending Tornados around my city and we need help to find who this person is.**

**Magic Needed: Celestial Dragon Slayer, Demon Slayer and wind mage.**

**Requested by: Suko**

I notice Lucy smiled at me.

Lucy: Wendy!

Wendy heard her and ran to her and me. Wendy stopped as soon as she was near.

Lucy: Wendy, Sebastian and I are going on a mission!

My eyes widen in surprise as we walked out with Carla on Wendy's shoulder and Undertaker laughing as we left. I stared at them as we reached the train. I felt my eyes widen and gulped as we enter the train. When we reach our cart, I fell on Lucy's lap feeling a lot better. Wendy giggled as Undertaker smirked. Lucy's hands toyed with my hair softly as she talked to Wendy about stuff in till she said something that caught my attention.

Lucy: Sebastian?

I: *sleepy voice* Yes, Lady Lucy?

Lucy: Do you want to be apart of my team?

I: As long as Undertaker is there, then it is alright with me. May I ask who is apart of the team?

Lucy: Gray, Wendy, Undertaker, you, Carla and Wendy, but Gajeel said he wanted to be apart my team along with Partner Lily.

I: Six people, eh? Sounds like a team to me, but we need to pick out more missions if we're splitting the reward. There is a slight chance that we might wreck things if we're not careful.

Wendy: Now, that you mention it I think you two should be panthers first before we go on mission like where we have to defeat monsters and stuff. I know Gajeel lives in his house that he built, so we don't have to worry about him, as for me Erza-san pays for my rent, and Gray I have no idea.

I: Ah, I see.

Wendy smiled at me somewhat happy with my answers. I yawned softly as I cover my mouth.

Lucy: I'll wake you up when I get there.

I smiled my thanks as I closed my eyes. I slept as Lucy played with my raven locks.

End of Sebastian's POV and Start of Lucy's,

Wendy was sleeping as was the rest of them, but I couldn't sleep at all. Sebastian, who I just met has already stole my first kiss and now his head was on my lap resting softly in till we reached town.

Time Skip,

I got four new keys that controlled the elements like Darkness, Light, Fire and Wind. Wendy and Carla were already home as well as Undertaker, but me and Sebastian stayed into the city. We're in the forest. He seem to be looking at my eyes. 'By Kami-sama, why does he has be so smexy and good looking? Why me?!' I thought blushing at my thoughts. Sebastian looked at me and notice I was rubbing my legs together softly. 'What?! I'm wet down there.' I thought as Sebastian was near me. I should have wore my boyfriend jeans not skirt.

Sebastian: Lucy, you seem to be flushed. Are you sick or something?

I: N-no, I was just...thinking!

Sebastian: About what?

I: Just random thinking.

Sebastian seem to notice my discomfort and decided to leave it alone. He kissed my forehead softly. I flushed red as he smiled.

(Lemon Time)

Sebastian kissed my neck leaving hot kisses down my neck then licking upwards.

I: S-sebastian.

He couldn't help himself as he nibbled on my ear. He seem to have my top and has me on the ground as my breasts jiggled underneath my bra. He successfully capture my lips in a forced kiss, but I didn't want it. He was on top of me. He released my lips and saw his mark spreading.

Sebastian: It's mating season for demon slayers. I can't help myself any longer.

He kissed my stomach then my hand. He had unclasped my bra and tugged it off of me. 'Did I want this to happen?' I thought as Sebastian kissed my under my chin. 'Yes, I do. Does he?' I thought flushed. He kissed my sides which cause me to giggled. He smirked lustfully as he sucked on my neck.

I: Sebastian, ah~!

Sebastian: *chuckles* Lucy, your moans are music to my ears.

Sebastian pulled down my skirt and panties before licking my right tit and sucking down on it. I bit down my lip. He stopped and pushed his ungloved finger in my pussy. My walls tightening against his fingers. Tears started to form in my eyes.

Sebastian: Sorry, your first time.

I nodded as I gripped his suit. He begins pumping in and out. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure. He took out his fingers and licked them. I panted as he smirked.

Sebastian: You can rip my suit anytime.

I ripped his suit off along with his shirt to reveals his muscles. He grinded against my pussy. I couldn't take anymore.

I: *mumbles* Take me.

Sebastian: Louder.

I: Take me.

Sebastian: Louder!

I: Sebastian Michealis, TAKE ME!

He unzipped his pants and took off his boxer and ramed his 9in cock in my pussy and kept going in and out. I moaned loudly as he pounded into me hitting every pleasure in my body. He kept pounding in and out. He pulled me on his lap and started to pound me that position and he bite down on my neck which cause a mark to appear and my cum to come pooling down against his cock after a few more thrusts he cummed.

(End of Lemon)

I: Sebastian, we're mated.

Sebastian: *grins* Yep.


End file.
